


Memories

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: Copia wishes he could forget this night with you
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Memories

Winter. How you always hated winter. The stone walls holding in no heat as everyone tried their best to keep warm. Even the fireplace you and your lover shared in your room provided only a little comfort. Needing to be added to regularly or risk waking to a chilly morning where you both refused to leave bed.

With him, though, you could stay in bed. His body filled with an internal inferno, in summer often leading to you pushing away from his warmth during the nights, but on nights like these, his arms wrapped around you were a wonderful welcome in the night. Able to keep you sleeping without curling into a ball and hugging your knees like you had been so used to before him. 

The fire that sat next to the bed. Nothing but crackling embers as it sat as ash in its stone alcove; Providing no warmth to the room, only its dying light. The warm fading glow giving you enough light to faintly see around the room. The candle always next to your bedside if need be. It was when he stirred next to you that you thought perhaps you should wake him to restart the fire. His outline peaceful as he remained sleeping. Turning over in his arms, they tightened around you, scared that you would break their grasp. Burying your head in his next, you pressed kisses to the exposed skin there, softly rousing him. His tousled hair needing to be moved before you had access to the flesh further around his neck; his chest rumbling softly as you nuzzled around him. You trailed kisses from his collarbone to his hairline, feeling the soft rumbles from his chest.

“Your nose is cold, you know?” His voice soft and groggy as he acknowledged you. 

You nuzzled your nose further into him, touching every inch of his neck with your cold face. Not having the desired affect. His head moving to give you access to more of his bared, overheated skin. 

“Mm, this is nice” he affirmed as you pressed kiss after kiss to every inch that you could reach without moving too much from under the covers “what did I do to deserve such a wake up?” 

You pulled away from him, staring up to his eyes, only open a crack to look back at you. The two beautiful green eyes you adored so much, latching their gaze on you. Your heart fluttered as his lips slowly spread into a loving smile. 

“Fire has gone out” you flashed him a toothy grin, your hands now flat and smoothing up and down his chest under the covers. 

“And?” He asked you in return, his eyebrow cocking as he waiting for you to ask him the question he knew was coming. “What do can I do about that? Oh, do you need me to warm you up?” He asked the follow up his voice dropped as he held you closer to him. His hands beginning to explore. The temptation there, but you needed to get up in a few hours. A midnight romp was out of the question for tonight. 

“I do” you replied, dragging your lips from his Adam’s apple, up his jaw and hovering over his lips. His eyes opening wider now to take you in, “by lighting the fire once more, per favore” you whispered into his lips. Your tender skin only just grazing over his. 

With a soft sigh, he whispered, “As you wish, my lady” and swiftly flicked the covers from over his body, slipping into his slippers that sat the side of the bed and left the room with his lit candle in hand. With no firewood left in the room, the decision to leave to get more from the main stock had to be made, though you feel you had made comments to Copia previously about the dwindling stock.

Copia had been gone for longer than you expected, with nothing but a small flickering flame to light his way; you wondered if perhaps his flame had extinguished and he was bumping his way around the halls. It would sure be chilly outside, though no snow had fallen; Perhaps the wind proved too much. 

Curling up into yourself, you waited. The wind passing by the window sounding like a small howl as it snuck between the gaps of your window sill. Waiting for what felt like hours for Copia to return. Your eyes drooped as you drifted off back to sleep. Waking up abruptly when Copia stomped back in dressed in his large coat and outdoor shoes. His hair more a mess than when he left the bed. 

“Amore, I come bearing gifts” he sounded out of breath. Leaning his body down closer to the floor, he dropped the chopped wood from his arms, “I grabbed more than necessary. This will hopefully hold us over until well after the sun has come up, no?” You smiled at him as the wood thumped against the wooden floor. “Pray there are no spiders” 

Toeing off his boots and shrugging off his jacket, you made no comment on the dirt he had tracked in, or the dirt now clinging to his fresh nightwear. Taking a few of the logs, he placed them into the fireplace, along with some paper he had found to use as kindling. Poking and prodding at the dying embers in hopes they would give off enough heat to help light the fire once more, but to no avail. His own relit candle sat next to the open fireplace, providing him the light he needed. 

Reaching out from your own cocoon, you reached over to grab the matches off his bedside table, throwing them at him from across the room. Watching as he fumbled them thrice before they finally landed on the ground with a small slap. You giggled softly as you watched his face twist and turn as his hands flailed to grasp at the matches. Finally, letting out a frustrated huff when they hit the ground. 

“Thank you” he looked at you, giving you sharp smile before pulling one out and striking it. Sending small sparks flying as it burst into a flame. “I think I will have to spend my day outside. The woodpile is running a bit low for comfort” he flicked the match into the fire, watching it as he rose from the floor, his joints cracking loudly as the fire slowly came to life. 

Blowing out his own candle, he placed it back in its place at his bedside. Almost about to crawl back in next to you; 

“The maid only just washed some nightwear, you should find them in the usual spot. I’ll get them to clean that for you as well to avoid staining” you curled further into your ball. Watching him strip off his clothes, your eyes trailing down his back. The splattering of freckles and moles over his skin looking as beautiful as the constellations in the sky. Leading down his back and never ceasing as they blessed his thighs. 

“I can come to bed like this if you wish” he flashed you a small smile, embarrassment tearing through you at the realisation you have been caught staring “since you like the view so much, of course” his smile grew mischievously. He grabbed the first article of clothing on the pile within his drawers, a simple nightshirt which he slipped over his body; covering all of what you were staring at. 

Crawling back into bed, you didn’t hesitate as you pressed yourself into his body. Your head resting on his chest as you clung to him for warmth, like a leech clings for blood. 

“You’re going to the markets today, yes?” you could feel his eyes on you. Your head unmoving from his chest, nuzzling further into him and enjoying how his hair scratched and tickled you so. 

“yes, it feels like the weather is about to change for the worst. So I thought I would go stock up, and maybe buy a few more blankets,” you angled your head slightly to look up at him, his own eyes darting over your face. 

“You will be careful?” he asked you as his eyebrows rose, concern etched into his face. 

“I always am” you reassured him. His free hand coming up to stroke softly at your cheek. Caressing you just as he knew you loved. His neck straining as he bought his lips to yours, his moustache tickling over your lips perfectly. Shifting your body closer to his, you gave him the ability to deepen the kiss. His hand coming to tangle with your hair as his tongue found its way to dance with yours. His warm lips sending a familiar warmth coursing through your veins. 

He pulled away from you. His bottom lip plump and swollen from your kissing, the concern still glinting in his eyes. 

“You worry me, you know” his hand now moving to fix your hair. Moving it out of your face and tucking it behind your ears. 

“how so?” you asked, slightly confused at his statement. 

“Going to the markets when there’s a new sickness wrecking havoc. I wouldn’t lie and say I wasn’t scared every time you left,” the confession striking guilt into you.

You had never considered how going into town regularly would affect Copia, or if he even cared. You knew of the new sickness making its way across the country, and you knew when it finally reached the local town; but you had never come to consider his feelings regarding it. 

“Tomorrow will be the last time for a while, I promise” you flashed him a reassuring smile, intending to keep that promise.

“Good.” His thumb swiping at your cheek once more before retreating to where it was comfortable “Go to sleep, amore” his eyes heavy with his own need to sleep, “you’re going to need it if you are going to be out all day” his lips kissed you on the nose softly, you huffed out a quick laugh as his moustache tickled you. 

“I love you, Copia. Always know that I will never stop,” you confessed. 

“and I, you” he placed one last kiss on your lips before getting more comfortable on the bed. The fire cracking. Lulling you both into a deep sleep. 

When Copia woke in the morning, he was alone in bed. His eyes scanning the room as he slowly took the space in. A fireplace no longer sat adjacent to his bed, crackling and warming the space; instead vents sat in the ceiling controlled by a remote. His bedside table no longer housing a candle, only his alarm clock that was blaring loudly to rouse him. 

“October 29th 2020” he regarded the date. The realisation slowly setting in once more as it had done so many nights since your death. With a white hot anger burning in his veins, he grabbed at his alarm clock, ripping it out of the wall and throwing it with all his strength across the room. It hit the stone wall, smashing into a million pieces as he let out a painful scream. One that would surely have ghouls knocking on his door in no time. 

The satin pyjama bottoms that sat loose on his hips as he dragged his feet into his bathroom. The ends of his pyjamas torn from getting caught under his heels often. The tears running hot down his cheeks as he did not try to stop them. 

He refused to look at himself in the mirror for now, not wishing to see the man who stared back. He let the water run hot out of the faucet, watching as the steam slowly fogged the room; his rippling reflection staring back at him from the slowly filling sink. 

Your voice still playing in his head. He could still feel your touch no matter how much he wished he couldn’t; no matter how he wished to forget you. With a quick swipe of his hand, the steam no longer clouded the mirror. The face staring back at him no longer one he remembered; his two toned gaze only serving as a constant reminder of you, of what happened. 

“and I, you” he spoke aloud, replying to your voice in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Popiaswhitesuit


End file.
